


Fire Estinguisher

by a_c_perky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, NOT VOILENT WHATSOEVER, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is Peter's Dad, dad tony stark, title kinda says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c_perky/pseuds/a_c_perky
Summary: “T-Tony? What are you doing?”Tony glared menacingly at the spiderling as he raised the object over his head, aiming it at Peter. “Don’t think you didn’t have this coming.”“Please! I won’t do it again! Just don’t!”“Too late for that.” Tony growled.Peter raised his arms to protect his face, and Tony took his shot at the kid.****“I warned you.”***Ya'll, this is NOT what you probably think it is.Just... read the description and then the title.





	Fire Estinguisher

“T-Tony? What are you doing?” Peter asked terrified as he cowered into a corner in the workshop.

Tony glared menacingly at the spiderling as he raised the object over his head, aiming it at Peter. “Don’t think you didn’t have this coming.”

“Please! I won’t do it again! Just don’t!”

“Too late for that.” Tony growled. 

Peter raised his arms to protect his face, and Tony took his shot at the kid. 

A white puff- cloud was emitted from the fire extinguisher Tony pointed at Peter.

“I warned you, kiddo.”

Peter attempted to get out of his mentor’s line of fire, but Tony kept following him with a sinister grin.

“Stop! Stop! I get it!”

“Are you sure? I won’t believe it until I hear the words from you exactly.”

Peter shook his head, so Tony kept on spraying.

Until finally, “FINE! Fine. I will never call Tony’s dancing ‘trash’ again.”

The spraying finally ceased.

“Atta boy.”

Peter attempted to glare at him, looking about as menacing as an angry bunny.

“Aww, is the spider- baby grumpy- wumpy? Y’know, Dumm- E did this to me loads of times, ain’t that right?” The little bot in the corner of the workshop whirred in agreement.

“Well at least Dumm- E has some sense of morals.” Tony gawped at this. “And I’m not a baby.”

“Aw, you’re my baby. C'mere bud.” And with that, Tony pulled his spider- son into a hug. Peter proceeded to nustle his face into Tony’s neck, and let out a contented hum.

“You want to get comfier on the couch upstairs?”

“Mhm. Jus’ give me a minute.”

*****

When they got to the couch upstairs, they perched in their usual position: Peter curled up with his head on his father-figure’s chest, arm snaked around him, with Tony protectively curing his arm around his pseudo- son, with his other hand snaked into his hair. 

“Fri, play that show Pete and I are on.”

“Got it. It’s Stranger Things.”

“Whatever.”

“You like it and you know it.” Peter mumbled out to him.

“Sure, whatever.”

After a few moments of Peter almost dozing off in the show, he tells Tony, “Ya know, you remind me of Hopper.”

“Really?” He asks, looking down at Peter with amusement, “And why is that?”

“He adopted Elle. You basically adopted me. You’re my dad.”

Tony froze at this. For the longest time, he had pictured this sweet, innocent boy curled up to him as his son, but never acknowledged it to him, too fearful of his response.

Now, he was more sure than ever what he had to do.

He leaned down and kissed the crown of Peter’s head, and whispered, “And you’re my son, kiddo. My Bambino.”

“Mhm. Like it. ‘Night, dad,” Peter mumbled right before he drifted off to sleep on his surrogate- father.

Tony looked down at the single greatest thing to ever happen to him, and whispered with gentle smile plastered on his face, 

“Good night, son.”


End file.
